This invention relates to an apparatus for assisting a person in drawing a three dimensional object.
Many students have difficulty in drawing a three dimensional object in the sense that they cannot translate the different surfaces of the object visible in the three dimensional form into a two dimensional representation of those surfaces. This tends to occur because the student moves the point of reference for the object that is the position of the eye around the object while attempting to illustrate the object so that the object tends to be illustrated from a number of different positions. While this may be artistic, it does not lead to a realistic representation of the object being observed.